Hogwarts: As good as it gets
by Danika Lefevre
Summary: Han pasado varias décadas desde que Harry Potter dejó de asistir al Colegio de Magia y de que Lord Voldemort fue derrotado, pero eso no significa que las aventuras en Hogwarts se acabaron...
1. Prólogo

Hola! Si, sigo viva y aquí traigo mi 3º historia, es de Harry Potter, pero sus personajes céntricos no son los que todos conocemos.

Esta idea fue en realidad ocurrencia de todo mi grupo de amigos después de una serie de tests de HP, espero les guste. ¡Ah! Por cierto...

**Disclaimer:**Ninguno de los personajes o sitios que reconoscas me pertenecen, son propiedad de JK Rowling. Si, la británica con muchos millones.

* * *

**Prólogo**

_2069_

Allí estaba la carta, lacrada con cera azul y la insignia de la Academia de Magia Beauxbatons. Ese año empezaría a estudiar magia Charlotte Montague, Su hermana Amelia había entrado al colegio un año antes y su hermano Jacques comenzaría su 3º año en Hogwarts.

Charlotte siempre se había sentido menos que las demás chicas, y a pesar de que le agradaba la idea de entrar a un colegio de magia, el que ahí solo estudiaran chicas era algo que la incomodaba, eso sin mencionar que tendría que volver a soportar a Carolie, acababa de librarse de ella ese ultimo año y ahora volvería a verle la cara a la "Señorita Superficial".

* * *

_2069_

Crystal Bismut rompió la cera que sellaba la carta y lo primero que leyó fue _"Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería". _No era algo que le emocionara, en realidad le daba igual entrar o no, por algún motivo su hermano no había querido estudiar allí ¿Cierto?

De cualquier manera ella si iría, sus padres habían insistido demasiado y no los queía reprochandola por no haber ido. Por lo menos de ese modo estaría alejada de ellos un tiempo…

* * *

_2068_

Dánika FitzRoy llevaba tras semanas esperando su correo, no es que recibiera muchas cartas, en realidad no recibía ninguna, pero esperaba ansiosa por hacerlo. Y eso era justo lo que acababa de ocurrir, había una lechuza en su ventana con una carta entre las patas. Corrió a recibirla y tomó el plato de comida de su lechuza para ofrecérselo a la recién llegada.

Estaba muy emocionada, por fin estudiaría magia. Su padre siempre le había contado historias sobre Hogwarts, ahora sería su turno…

* * *

_2068_

Cuando Zephire Weeks recibió la carta de ingreso a Hogwarts, no lo creyó, pensó que era una broma y la tiró a la basura.

Esto sucedió también la segunda, tercera y cuarta vez, hasta que un día no era solo una carta, eran tres lechuzas en su ventana, otras tres en la puerta de su casa y otras cinco sobre el auto de su madre.

Entonces lo tuvo que creer, porque así lo decía la carta:

"_Estimada Srita. Weeks, tenemos el placer de informarle que ha sido aceptada en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería_"

* * *

_2068_

Con Alexei Lefevre no fue muy diferente, sin embargo, fue más difícil, y el director del colegio se vió obligado a enviar a alguno de sus profesores para convencer al chico y a sus padres. Cosa muy útil, pero algo problemática, pues cuando el profesor utilizó la Red Flu para llegar a casa de los Lefevre, la madre de Alexei se desmayó.

De cualquier forma, ahora Alexei era un mago y pronto asistiría al Hogwarts.

* * *

_2069_

Seavel FitzRoy brincaba alegremente sobre su cama con la carta de Hogwarts entre sus manos. Al fin asistiría al tan prestigiado colegio de magia.

Sus padres ya le habían hablado de él, y cuando entraron a su habiatación y vieron el motivo de la emoción de su hija, sonrieron y se acercaron a abrazarla.

Definitivamente los extrañaría cuando estuviera en Hogwarts.

* * *

_2069_

Con Tyra Gubbler la situación era diferente. Sabía sobre el colegio de Hogwarts y ya había recibido la carta, el problema era que tenía miedo a estar lejos de sus padres, pero al mismo tiempo quería alejarse de ellos pues se sentía sobre-protegida, quería experimentar las cosas por ella misma y creía que esa podía ser la oportunidad perfecta.

Estaba decidido, estudiaría en Hogwarts.

* * *

_2069_

Amy Bathory sostenía la carta frente a ella, su padre ya le había hablado de Hogwarts, antes de desaparecer.

Corría emocionada a contárselo a su madre cuando un pensamiento cruzó por su mente…Por fin podría encargarse de _aquel_ asunto sin que nadie sospechara, pero no lo haría en ese momento, esperaría unos años.

Sonrió y continuó su camino hacia la habitación de su madre.

* * *

_¿Qué tal?¿Les gustó?¿No?_Bueno, ya se que no dice mucho, pero es solo el prólogo. Espero poder subir el primer capítulo pronto, pero si no lo hago, que conste que es culpa de mis amigos y no mía xD

Comentarios, felicitaciones, jitomatazos, etc.: En un review. (Esas letras azules junto al golbito de dialogo amarillo de ahí abajo^^)


	2. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer: Creo que todos nos lo sabemos ¿Cierto?**

* * *

_**Hogwarts: As good as it gets**_

**Capítulo I** - _Años después…_

2072

_París, Francia._

Charlotte, una chica de estatura baja, cabello castaño hasta los hombros y lentes de armazón azul, caminaba con Ulysses, un joven al que había conocido durante el primer intercambio entre la Academia de Magia Beauxbatons y el Colegio Flizter para Magos, por el fraccionamiento en el que ella vivía cuando se toparon con Carolie: la chica que les había hecho la vida difícil a ella y a su hermana, por el simple hecho de tener dinero, ser bonita, rubia, y por consecuente, popular.

En cuanto Carolie vió a Charlotte con Ulysses, se acercó a saludarlo solo a él, para después observar detenidamente a su acompañante. Llevaba unos vaqueros, una playera blanca y tenis, a diferencia de ella, que llevaba shorts y una blusa de tirantes. La rubia intentó hacerle plática al mago ignorando completamente a Charlotte.

-Perdón, pero tenemos prisa-dijo él rodeándola para continuar con su camino. Carolie, se volteó indignada hacia sus amigas.

-¡No puedo creer que prefiera a esa…enana!-exclamó.

Charlotte se detuvo, esa había sido la gota que derramó el vaso, volteó y camino hacia la rubia con los puños cerrados. Ulysses intentó detenerla en vano. Charlotte sujetó el hombro de Carolie y cuando ésta se giró para verla, le dio una bofetada dejándole roja la mejilla. La ventaja de la castaña era que Carolie, siendo tan "delicada", solo sabía insultar, por lo que antes de que Carolie acabara el primer insulto, Charlotte había vuelto a golpearla, ésta vez con el puño cerrado y luego la empujo, tirándola al suelo.

-¡Ya me tienes harta, maldito pedazo de mierda!-dijo a punto de patearla. Pero para fortuna de la rubia, al ser Charlotte tan liviana, Ulysses la cargó por la cintura y se la llevó.

Gracias a Merlín, no la volvería a ver, pero no tendría el placer de contemplar su ojo morado…

**x0x0x0x0x0x**

_Surrey, Inglaterra._

Zephire estaba acostada en su cama lista para salir y tomar el autobús a la estación de trenes de Londres, su cabello negro estaba esparcido sobre la almohada y revisaba nuevamente el mensaje de texto que le había enviado Crystal sobre permanecer en Hogwarts por Navidad.

Se levantó de su cama y fue hacia la habitación de su madre para pedirle permiso.

-No, no puedes- fue la respuesta que recibió.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?-insistió Zephire.

-Porque no, porque quiero que pases Navidad con tu padre y conmigo.

-¡Pero mamá! No es justo ¡Siempre paso Navidad con ustedes!

-¿Y eso es un problema?-preguntó su madre algo molesta.

-¡Pues ahora si!-gritó-¿Qué te cuesta dejarme pasar Navidad con mis amigos un vez?

-Pues si tanto te molesta, -dijo la señora Weeks reprimiendo los gritos- ¿Para qué me preguntas? Haz lo que quieras.- Finalizó realmente enojada.

-Pues eso haré- dijo Zephire saliendo de la habitación y dirigiéndose a la suya a tomar su baúl.- ¿Y sabes algo? ¡Tal vez tampoco vuelva en primavera!

Salió de su habitación, bajo las escaleras corriendo y se detuvo en la puerta.

-¡O ni siquiera a fin de curso!-terminó azotando la puerta tras ella.

Se encontraba en el autobús cuando recapacitó lo sucedido. No debió haber actuado de aquella forma. Ya llamaría a su madre para disculparse cuando bajara del autobús.

**x0x0x0x0x0x**

____

North Ayrshire, Escocia.

Alexei Lefevre iba en el autobús de vuelta a casa de uno de sus amigos, no estaba prestando atención a nada en específico. Tenía la cabeza contra la ventana y pensaba en el poco tiempo que quedaba de vacaciones cuando una chica pelirroja se dejó caer en el asiento de al lado.

La chica suspiró con pesadez, volteó a ver al joven de tez morena recargado contra la ventana y comenzó a hablar. Le contó que había discutido con sus amigas y que ahora estaban molestas con ella, le contó otros problemas y lo que había hecho durante sus vacaciones. Alexei solo la miraba de vez en cuando y reía para sus adentros.

-Tú si sabes escuchar- dijo la joven sonriente cuando termino de contarle. Alexei la miró atónito, a penas y le había prestado atención- ¿Quieres ser mi novio?

Eso si que no se lo esperaba. Lo pensó unos segundos, y después de llegar a la conclusión de que probablemente nunca la volvería a ver, respondió:

-Si, ¿por qué no?- La joven sonrió de nuevo y siguió platicando con él.

Unos minutos más tarde, la chica miró por la ventana y dijo:

-Bueno, aquí me bajo yo- le dio un beso en la mejilla y se levantó.-Adiós.

Después de unos segundos, el autobús estaba en marcha de nuevo. Alexei se pasó una mano por su rebelde cabello negro y comenzó a reír, más de una persona se le quedó mirando. Si uno de sus amigos se lo hubiera contado a él no lo habría creído, pero al menos ya tenía una anécdota para contar camino a Hogwarts…

**x0x0x0x0x0x**

_Newcastle, Inglaterra._

Seavel jugaba con su cabello nerviosa.

_Flash back._

-No pienso permitir que fenómenos como tú estén con mi hijo- había dicho la madre de Zane después de unos minutos de discusión con la joven bruja.

- ¿A qué se refiere?- fingió asustada, por supuesto que lo sabía.

- No finjas, se que eres una bruja-respondió despectivamente- ¡Y más te vale que te alejes de Zane!

_Fin Flash back._

Había citado a Zane cerca del parque en el que solían verse. Aunque eso le doliera no podía arriesgarse a exponer al mundo mágico.

_Flash back._

-No…no se de-de que me habla- fingió de nuevo.

-¡Deja de mentir!-gritó- Y si no terminas con él, buscaré la forma de exponerte, ¡a ti y a todos los de tú tipo!- exclamó la señora alterada sobremanera - ¡Y ahora largo de mi casa!

_Fin Flash back._

Ahora que lo pensaba con más calma, le parecía una amenaza ridícula, sería muy complicado conseguir pruebas. Pero la gente temía tanto a lo desconocido que la reacción que esto había provocado en la madre de su novio era básicamente lo que la había convencido de seguir sus instrucciones, porque… ¿Y si Zane también reaccionaba de aquella manera? No soportaría ver tanto despreció en los ojos de su novio.

Zane acababa de llegar, Seavel se levanto del piso donde había estado sentada inmediatamente. Él la saludo con un besó en la mejilla.

-Necesito decirte algo- comenzó rápidamente, Zane la miró algo alarmado, eso no sonaba bien. Seavel respiró profunda pero discretamente antes de continuar.-Zane…debemos terminar.

-¿Qué?- preguntó el tratando de asimilar lo que acababa de oír.

-Ya no…_puedo _seguir contigo, Zane.- respondió buscando las palabras cuidadosamente para no tener que mentirle.-Lo siento.- Le dio un beso en los labios, lo abrazo, dio media vuelta y se fue reprimiendo las lágrimas. Todo eso parecía telenovela…

Zane se quedó parado allí, sin reaccionar. Seavel no planeaba regresar a casa esa Navidad, ni siquiera para ver a sus padres…

**x0x0x0x0x0x**

__

Manchester, Inglaterra.

Tyra Gubbler había ido con una de sus amigas a una cafetería cercana a la escuela a la que asistía la amiga de la bruja, aunque ellas no iban precisamente a tomar café, si no a observar a los meseros: un para de chicos guapos de aproximadamente 19 años que bien habrían podido decir que las jóvenes eran clientes frecuentes.

Pero cuando las chicas llegaron a la cafetería había alguien allí a quien no habían visto nunca, era un muchacho que parecía ser de su edad, con ojos azules y cabello rubio, todo un adonis desde el punto de vista de Tyra y Lyla. Era uno de esos efímeros momentos en los que Tyra lamentaba asistir a Hogwarts, en ese instante sonó su celular, era Crystal pidiéndole que consiguiera permiso de pasar las vacaciones de invierno en el colegio pues Seavel tenía problemas…

A pesar de que quería regresar en vacaciones para volver a ver al joven mesero, se quedaría a apoyar a su amiga. Después de permanecer 3 horas en la cafetería, las chicas salieron, no sin antes tomarle –con toda la discreción posible- una fotografía al chico que gracias a la costumbre de ellas por ponerle apodos a todo mundo, ahora recibía el mote de "Linguini" (No es que pareciera tallarín, simplemente eso se les había ocurrido). Lyla y Tyra caminaron unas cuantas calles hasta la escuela de la muggle, donde se despidieron efusivamente pues no se verían hasta primavera.

Ya buscaría Tyra otro chico lindo, pues sin duda "Linguini" le pertenecería a Lyla, que no olvidaría pasarse por lo menos una vez a la semana. La bruja se pasó un mechón de su despeinado y largo cabello castaño por detrás de la oreja antes de recargarse en la pared del instituto y llamar a su hermano para que la recogiera cuanto antes; partía a Hogwarts en 2 días y aún tenía muchos pendientes…

**x0x0x0x0x0x**

__

Newcastle, Inglaterra.

Amy Bathory había salido de su casa temprano por la mañana y había tomado el autobús que la dejaba cerca del campo donde montaba a caballo con su padre desde pequeña. Había caminado 10 minutos hasta las caballerizas. Había varías famitas allí así que pagó por la renta del caballo que usaría y cuando uno de los jóvenes que trabajaban ahí se lo entregó, lo montó inmediatamente.

Se alejó de donde las familias paseaban en su montura, cabalgó hasta el límite de la planicie y formó el riachuelo que se había formado por las lluvias. Siguió por el camino que su padre le había mostrado hace ya varios años por entre los árboles hasta llegar a un claro donde cruzaba un río un poco más grande que el que delimitaba el terreno perteneciente al negocio de los caballos.

La pelirroja bajó del caballo y soltó su cabello dejando caer los rizos sobre sus hombros; caminó hacia el río y se sentó a la orilla de este para luego recostarse en el césped.

-Gracias por traerme, papá…- dijo con los ojos cerrados antes de mover su mano para tocar la de alguien que no estaba ahí. Sonrió amargamente al tiempo que una lágrima resbalaba por su rostro.

El padre de Amy tenía 4 años desaparecido, y poco después de que esto sucediera, su madre había conocido a Abraham, su ahora padrastro, pero no por mucho tiempo... Amy volvió a sonreír, más esta vez fue una sonrisa malvada que revelaba sus verdaderas intenciones…

La lluvia comenzó a caer sobre su rostro, lavando el odio hacia aquel hombre que vivía con ella, dejando presente solo el recuerdo de cada año en aquel prado con su padre.

Cuando la lluvia incrementó, la joven bruja se levantó del pasto para subir a su montura y volver a su hogar.

**x0x0x0x0x0x**

__

Bristol, Inglaterra.

-¡Rachelle!- pocas personas llamaban a Dánika por su segundo nombre, y Natalie, la chica que la saludaba agitando la mano enérgicamente era una de ellas. La muggle acababa de llegar al parque donde las cansadas de caminar, se sentaron junto a uno de los árboles y conversaron animadamente.

Después de unos minutos de bromear con la bruja, Natalie le quitó uno de sus zapatos y se hecho a correr por todo el parque seguida de cerca por Dánika, hasta que tropezó dejando que el zapato cayera justo a la mitad de la pequeña calle. Dánika se acercó a ayudar a su amiga, quien se levantó rápidamente con tan solo algunos raspones en las manos y corrió a recuperar el zapato; a partir de entonces todo sucedió muy rápido: el automóvil llevaba demasiada velocidad, no se detendría a tiempo. Podía gritarle a su amiga que se detuviera pero eso no le aseguraba que Natalie reaccionaría a tiempo. El cabello que ese día la metamorfomaga llevaba castaño y con mechas moradas, cambió casi instantáneamente a uno opaco y completamente castaño al pensar en lo que le sucedería a su amiga. Por lo que saco su varita y sin pensar en las consecuencias lanzó un hechizo a la muggle, provocando que quedara inmóvil justo antes de que el automóvil pasara frente a ella a toda velocidad.

Corrió hacia ella y se aseguro velozmente de que estaba bien para luego observar unos ojos que la miraban con desesperación y miedo. Le apunto con la varita de nuevo y murmuro _"Finite Incantatem"_. LA chica muggle se dejo caer al suelo, mirándola en busca de una explicación.

Esa sería un a larga noche… a demás de que tenia que preocuparse por el ministerio…

-¿Qué carajos acaba de pasar?- preguntó Natalie alarmada.

-Vamos a mi casa, allá te explicaré- dijo la bruja con un suspiro y ayudo a la otra chica a levantarse.

**x0x0x0x0x0x**

____

Manchester, Inglaterra.

__

Era la 1am y Crystal no lo graba conciliar el sueño, esa noche más que nunca a ala chica le era obvio que esa no era la casa Bismut…La joven bruja llevaba varias noches hospedándose en una de las habitaciones del Caldero Chorreante, aquella vieja posada desde donde se accedía al callejón Diagon. Se encontraba allí pues era el único sitio al que se le había ocurrido ir, ya que si se hubiera quedado con alguna de sus amigas, sin duda ya la habrían encontrado. La castaña se había peleado con sus padres por algo que en ese momento no recordaba ya que, al fin, el sueño había comenzado a invadirla. En ese preciso instante tocaron a la puerta de su habitación y lo primero que cruzó por su mente fue que sus padres la habían hallado, sn embargo, la voz que escucho a continuación no era la de su padre, mucho menos de su madre.

-Crystal ¿Esta ahí? ¡Despierta!- Dijo un joven 4 años mayor que ella. Era su hermano…

Lo dejó pasar y charlaron unos minutos. Al parecer, sus padres no tenían la menor idea de donde estaba y eso le pareció bastante estúpido: su hermano, el que menos involucrado esta con el mundo mágico (a pesar de ser un mago) la había encontrado antes que sus padres. El joven Bismut trató de convencer a su hermana de que volviera a casa, pero él sabía que su hermana era una chica obstinada. Pero la chica si planeaba volver, no ahora, ni en invierno, tal vez a fin de curso y cuando volviera, sus padres harían como si no hubiera sucedido nada. Ese era el motivo por el que se había ido: sus padres nunca dialogaban. Era siempre "no esto" y "no aquello" pero nunca le decían por que y era algo que no soportaba. ¿Es que no entendían que "porque no" o "ya dije" no eran argumentos?

* * *

Hola!

No tengo perdón, lo se... Tardé demasiado, pero entre los examenes, la pc castigada, y que cuando me di cuenta faltaban dos partes del cápítulo, no estaba listo y cuando lo quería subir me mandaron a casa de mi abuela luego me fuí a Cuernavaca y regresé el Lunes, y entre una cosa y otra, hasta hoy lo he podido subir^^U

Este capíutulo esta dedicado especialmente a Aideé(Amy) por presionarme con el capítulo: Sin ello no lo habría acabado. A Abigail(Seavel) y Fer(Charlotte) por sus grandes ideas: Sin su ayuda habrían aun partes faltantes. Gracias chicas!

**Ricitos de menta **y **LadyXiofeng** gracias por agregar la histora a Favoritos!

Ahora, el capítulo tres Ya esta escrito, así que espero subirlo en aproximadamente un mes.

Sayonara!


	3. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes/ lugares que puedan reconocer de la saga de Rowling, no me pertenecen, bla, bla, bla...**

* * *

Capítulo 2- Primer día en Hogwarts.

Charlotte Montague se encontraba en el anden 9 ¾ despidiéndose de sus padres, le habría gustado subir al vagón en el ultimo minuto pero sus padres eran personas ocupadas (A su padre, recién transferido, lo necesitaban en el ministerio y a su madre en las oficinas del periódico mágico "El Profeta") y debían irse rápidamente por lo que ella y sus hermanos Jacques y Amelia subieron inmediatamente al expreso de Hogwarts.

Este sería su peor regreso a la escuela, se acababa de mudar de Paris a Londres, de Beauxbatons a Hogwarts, y para colmo, en 4º año. Al menos Amelia solo estaría allí 3 años, que era justo lo que murmuraba para si misma en ese momento.

Caminaba detrás de sus hermanos buscando un compartimiento vacío cuando una chica de cabello castaño claro, visiblemente alaciado, pasó rápidamente en sentido opuesto, Charlotte estaba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos que no la vio, chocó con ella causando que se golpeara contra una de las puertas de los compartimientos y siguió de largo.

"Maldita francesa ¡Es una perra!" Pensó la joven Crystal Bismut al ser empujada contra uno de los compartimientos. La chica ni siquiera se había disculpado.

Caminó a lo largo de dos vagones hasta que encontró un compartimiento en el que solo habían dos personas: Alexei Lefevre y Zephire Weeks de 5º año, que eran un año mayores que ella. Los saludo ambos y se sentó frente a ellos.

-Increíblemente es su 4º año y apuesto a que los padres de Amy se perdieron de nuevo-comentó.

-¿Viste a Seavel afuera?- preguntó Zephire a la recién llegada.

-No, a quien vi fue a Tyra, estaba bebiendo un chocolate caliente.

-Esperando hasta el último segundo-dijo Alexei.

-¡Como siempre!- finalizaron los tres al unísono echándose a reír.

Dánika Rachelle FitzRoy. Ese era el nombre de la chica Slytherin que ignoró completamente el código no inscrito que todos conocían y se había hecho amiga de una Gryffindor. Definitivamente no era la primera Slytherin en hacerlo, pero si era una de las primeras en aceptarlo abiertamente sentándose a desayunar en la mesa de los leones. Poco después a los alumnos de primer año les era casi imposible distinguir su mesa enrte todo el revoltijo de corbatas que eran las mesas del gran comedor.

La chica entró corriendo sola al andén y se dirigió de aquella manera al mismo compartimiento en el mismo vagón que ocupaba desde hacía 5 años.

Bajó la pequeña persiana de tela que impedía la vista hacia el interior del compartimiento y se recostó en el asiento utilizando las piernas de una de las chicas, Beck, como almohada.

-Odio mi maldito insomnio, nunca disfruto el banquete de bienvenida como se debe.

- Deberías hacer lo que te decimos y dormir durante la canción del sombrero seleccionador- dijo la Gryffindor.

-Amanda tiene razón. En todo caso, no serías la única- las tres rieron.

Seavel FitzRoy esperaba ansiosa en el asiento trasero del automóvil de sus padres. Tomó su celular rápidamente e incapaz de escribir un mensaje de texto con sus manos temblorosas, marcó el número que mejor conocía, inmediatamente respondieron.

-Amy Bathory Cavendish ¿Se puede saber por qué tardas tanto?- casi gritó al tiempo que la puerta de la casa de enfrente se abría y salía una chica con su móvil en la mano.

La chica guardó el teléfono en la mochila y subió al automóvil que arranco en seguida.

-Lo siento, mamá- se disculpo Amy sarcásticamente con su amiga por la forma en que la había reprendido.

Si tenían suerte llegarían en 20 minutos a la estación de trenes de Londres y en otros quince estrían en el expreso.

Tyra Gubbler estaba dando el último sorbo a su chocolate cuando dos chicas entraron corriendo en el andén y se pararon jadeantes junto a ella.

-¿También tú vas a empezar a llegar tarde?- preguntó refiriéndose a la más alta.

- Intenté hacer que llegáramos temprano- se justificó Seavel-, pero a Amy se le hizo tarde y mis padres prometieron traerla.

Tyra llevaba como siempre su largo cabello castaño suelto y muy despeinado. Tiró el vaso de chocolate en un basurero cercano y recogió sus cosas del suelo.

-Vamos, antes de que nos deje el tren.

Las tres chicas se dirigieron al vagón y entraron en el mismo compartimiento que ocupaban desde la primera vez, la única diferencia era que ya sabían a quien hallarían ahí.

Alexei fue el primero en levantar la vista cuando abrieron el compartimento.

-¡Al fin!-dijo antes de recorrerse para permitir que se sentaran.

Amelia Montague caminaba a lo largo de vagón buscando un compartimiento vacío hasta que encontró uno del que no provenía sonido alguno, por lo que abrió la puerta.

-_Excusez moi_ – Dijo la joven de cabello castaño claro al notar que había tras chicas dentro.-Quiero decir, lo siento – se corrigió a si misma, no terminaba de acostumbrarse a hablar Inglés todo el tiempo.

-Sabemos lo que eso significa – le respondió Beck cortante, Amelia dio un paso hacia atrás sintiéndose algo intimidada.

-No te preocupes, no comen francesas.- comento Amanda refiriéndose a las Slytherins-Soy Amanda, ellas es Beck y la que intenta dormir es Dánika.

-¿No piensas sentarte?

Amelia exclamó un "¡Oh!" algo sorprendida por la indirecta invitación a permanecer con ellas. Dánika le preguntó a que casa pertenecía al tiempo que se incorporaba. La francesa la miró dubitativa.

-Yo…Bueno, es la primera vez que vengo a esta escuela, mi hermana y yo solíamos estudiar en Beauxbatons. Pero vinimos a Londres por el trabajo de papá-les aclaró tímidamente.

-Bueno, entonces eso se decidirá durante la cena.-le dijo Beck con despreocupación- ¿Y tu hermana?

-Charlotte debe estar con Jacques en algún otro compartimiento.

Al preguntarle el por que no se encontraba con ellos, Amelia les explicó que su hermano siempre había sido de la idea de que mientras estuvieran en la escuela ni siquiera se conocían, pero al ser Charlotte su hermana menor, era diferente con ella. Las chicas rodaron los ojos al escuchar la explicación.

-Espera un momento-pidió Beck-¿Jacques Montague? ¿El guardián del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor?- preguntó levantando una ceja.

-Si ¿Lo conocen?-las chicas asintieron-Pues entonces deben saber como se comporta con sus amigos.

-Como un completo idiota…

Afuera del tren solo se veía un paisaje oscuro en el que se alcanzaba a divisar el Lago Negro. Por lo que los alumnos comenzaron a ponerse los uniformes.

En uno de los compartimientos los colores de corbata predominantes eran azul y bronce de Ravenclaw a excepción de las 2 Slytherins, Amy y Seavel.

Bajaron del tren y se dirigieron hacia el interior del castillo mientras los de primer año iban hacia el lago, lo único extraño era que también iban dos chicas mayores, entre las cuales Crystal identificó a la francesa que la había empujado en el tren.

Subieron a los carruajes, aparentemente solos, pero para cuatro de las chicas visibles caballos negros, alados y esqueléticos tiraban de ellos, los Thestrals.

A los pocos minutos se encontraban en la puerta el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Entraron al Gran Comedor, que se encontraba adornado con un cielo nocturno y velas que flotaban alumbrándolo, ya los maestros se encontraban sentados a la mesa cuando los alumnos comenzaron a entrar.

Las mesas se encontraban casi llenas y todos hablaban cuando las puertas se volvieron a abrir y se hizo el silencio.

Entró un gran grupo de niños de once años, algunos nerviosos, otros emocionados, pero entre ellos había dos chicas mayores. Orion Crowe, subdirector y profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, abrió el pergamino que contenía la lista con todos los nuevos alumnos y comenzó la selección.

La selección continuó hasta que fue turno de las francesas, si ya las habían estado observando antes ahora si que eran el centro de atención, y eso era algo que Charlotte no disfrutaba ni un poco.

-Amelia Montague- llamó el subdirector.

La chica se sentó en el taburete y le colocaron el sombrero en la cabeza, que inmediatamente gritó "_¡Gryffindor!_". Los leones aplaudieron mientras la chica caminaba hacía la mesa y se sentaba junto a Amanda.

-Charlotte Montague- llamó por último.

Ella se sentó en el banco y le colocaron el Sombrero Seleccionador.

-Slytherin no, Slytherin no, Slytherin no- murmuraba la chica recordando las antiguas historias que le había contado su hermano.

-Con que Slytherin no ¿Eh?- respondió el sombrero como hacía ya muchos años había hecho-¿Sabes? No es la primera vez que escucho eso.- Comentó nostálgico.

-¿Ah, no?-preguntó la francesa con mucha curiosidad.

-No, hace muchos años un niño me pidió lo mismo…

-¿Quién?-volvió a preguntar.- ¿Qué le respondió?

-El niño que vivió, Harry Potter. Y le respondí lo mismo que a ti…

Charlotte lo miró hacía arriba confundida. ¿Harry Potter? Creía haberlo escuchado en algún sitió, no estaba muy segura, pero tenía la impresión de que era alguien importante. A demás, a ella aun no le había dado una respuesta. Estaba a punto de preguntar más sobre ese tal Harry Potter, cuando el sombrero seleccionador habló de nuevo.

-Podrías desarrollar grandes habilidades en esa casa, pero si estas segura… ¡Ravenclaw!

Todo el salón estaba en silencio, no entendían, parecía que el sombrero mantenía una conversación con la chica, incluso los profesores se encontraban sorprendidos. Tardaron unos momentos en reaccionar pero al poco tiempo todos los miembros de Ravenclaw aplaudían, excepto Crystal…

Orion Crowe, el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, y recientemente nombrado subdirector de Hogwarts, había sido el único en escuchar la conversación. Con 26 años recién cumplidos solo Longbottom sabía como alguien tan joven había llegado a la subdirección, siendo el quien lo ascendiera. Si tan solo Crowe hubiera reconocido la importancia de aquella conversación, se habría preocupado por prestarle atención, porque nada sucede por coincidencia y los sucesos no se repiten sin ningún significado…

* * *

_Hola! Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, disculpen la tradanza ^^U_

_Como ya pudieron leer, volví a Neville L. director de nuestro querido colegio, y tambien estoy menos centrada en la que había sido la casa "principal" (Gryffindor) a lo largo de la historia, esta vez nuestros personajes principales son en su mayoría Ravenclaws. _

_Entonces, la historia comienza a penas comienza, en verdad espero que le este gustando tanto como a mi escribirla._

_No olviden dejar sus reviews, que me alegran el día ;D_


End file.
